


Body Work

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Massage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: Travis just wants to talk about his primary obsession (Blake) with his secondary obsession (Servalan).Travis never gets what he wants.
Relationships: Servalan/Travis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Body Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/gifts).



Servalan chose her attendants carefully. In some cases she favored those of high political standing, sometimes the beautiful, sometimes the skilled. The man waiting on her at the moment had been chosen for his touch. His hands moved sure like a surgeon’s on her skin, his arms untiring like a laborer’s. He worked and kneaded her muscles as she sprawled on the table before him, and the heat from her body filled the air with perfume. Some scent from an ancient flower. Some decadent absurdity in the oils.

Travis found that he was salivating.

“Is this entirely necessary?” he snapped.

“Is the field of restorative space medicine necessary?” She regarded him with one sleepy golden eye. “It is generally considered so, yes. Is your presence here necessary? Somehow I doubt it.”

“I came to discuss Blake.”

“He’s here?” The sleepy cat’s eye widened, now alert. They weren’t scheduled to reach Blake for several hours.

“No, but –”

“Ah.” It closed again. “Then you mean you came to discuss your fretful imagination. Harder,” she told her pet. “Just under the scapula.” He obeyed, and she shivered with pleasure.

Hands on naked skin, touching, taunting. Sybarite laughter in her mocking, knowing face. An obscene overabundance of feminine beauty, sick dream of a lonely soldier.

The blood rose in what parts of him had blood.

He looked away and spoke through gritted teeth. “If I could _tear_ you from your pastimes, Supreme Commander –”

“You can’t,” she said. “I’m glad I could bring you clarity on that point.”

She waited. She looked up. He was still there.

“You’re a tiresome, jealous child.” She sighed. “Very well. If you insist on staying, you may join in.”

His nightmares started like this. And his daydreams. His boots felt welded to the deck. Her skin looked so soft. It must feel so soft, to his right hand. He reached out…

She touched a button, and another pet came through the door. 

“Yes, ma’am?” He waited with placid eyes.

“You will work on Commander Travis,” she said. “Start with his trapezii. I’m sure they’re awful.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He glanced at Travis nervously, waiting for him to sit down or remove his jacket.

He didn’t.

Eventually, the man touched his neck.

“Stuff your games!” Travis snapped, slapping the hand away. “Rebels take the lot of you!” His fury broke his boots free from the floor, and he stormed from the room, striking the wall with his fist as he left.

He heard laughter behind him, and soft voices. He marched away at double time until he heard no more.


End file.
